callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
B23R
The B23R is a three-round burst handgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign The B23R can be selected in the customised classes, and is also a part of the recommended loadout in Achilles' Veil. Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it does not have any delay between bursts. Multiplayer The B23R is third in the Pistols category, and is unlocked at level 19. It's a three round burst pistol with a high rate of fire and moderate recoil. It will kill in 3 shots in close range and up to six at a distance. A favorite of snipers and shotgunners, the B23R's close-range capabilities, fast ADS and high damage make for a deadly secondary that can compete with SMGs, but loses its usefulness at long range. All of these attributes make it a popular gun in Multiplayer especially in Hardcore Modes where it can kill in a single burst at longer ranges. The B23R is the first weapon tier on Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Tactical Knife attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 3) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The B23R makes an appearance in Nuketown Zombies in one of the houses, in Die Rise in the Trample steam room, and in TranZit it is found on the ceiling of the bus for 1000 points. It retains its 15 round magazine capacity, with 105 in reserve (120 rounds overall). It is fairly powerful, particularly on lower rounds. It will run out of ammo very quickly past round 10, making constant ammo stops a necessity. However, it remains powerful until around round 20+, and is especially effective at the torso - head. Because of its power for a good price this gun is very useful if a player joins in the middle of a game as they can buy it immediately and still be able to do some damage if box access is not available. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes the B34R. It will become fully-automatic with 20 rounds per magazine and 180 rounds in reserve. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times like other weapons and can attain the Fast Mag attachment. When pack-a-punched, it has the exact same traits as the pack-a-punched KAP-40, but is much better due to the fact that the player is able to buy ammo off of the wall, rather than depend on Max Ammo drops to replenish ammunition. Gallery B23R BOII.png|The B23R in first person. B23R reload BOII.png|Reloading the B23R. B23R Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. Trivia *The B23R becomes the B34R when Pack-a-Punched, which is the "LEET speak" way to spell BEAR. *The B23R is the first pistol in Zombies Mode able to be bought off the wall (or rather the ceiling), as the others are either found in the Mystery Box (Python, CZ-75, Executioner, Five-Seven) or obtained at the start of the game (M1911). *David Mason wields the B23R during the cutscene in which he reunites with his father. *This is the second pistol in Call of Duty to fire in bursts, the first one being the M93 Raffica from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In "Karma", if the player kills the guard after searched for Chloe, he can drop a B23R with a diffrent firing sound and a semi-automatic firing function. *The B23R has a folded forgrip but is never used in game. *Says S2 on the side. *Made in Yuma, Arizona, U.S.A. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns